Monochrome
by Sakura4000
Summary: Ace's life has always been boring and colorless, but what happens when she is taken in by her Aunt Avery, reunited with her twin brother that she hasn't seen or heard from for 10 years, and meets her favorite anime/manga characters? Rewrite of my old Monochrome, rated T to be safe, potential yaoi in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I decided that I did not like the story line that I was using previously so I am rewriting "Monochrome". So, Let's try this again! This is my first fanfiction, sorry if it sucks, or of the OCs are Mary Sues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji. If I did, why would I be here?

-Ace's POV-

I hate my life... I thought as I put my head in my hand. Its too... Monochrome. I looked up at the clock and watched the minutes tick by.

"Ace, are you listening?!" My head shot up and I looked at my teacher. "This lecture is very important for..." Already, he had lost my attention and I returned to watching the clock.

Suddenly I heard someone over the loud speaker. "Ace Thorne, to the office with your things please." How I hated that name...

"Lucky..." I heard my friend Charlotte whisper.

I smiled, picked up my books, walked to my locker, and grabbed my things. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked to the office.

When I arrived, my so called 'mother' was waiting. I followed her outside without saying a word and walked to the car.

"Listen, when we get home you are to pack your things. Your aunt Avery offered to take you in." She said while turning the key.

"Aunt Avery? Doesn't she live in England or something?" I asked. She nodded.

When we got home I rushed upstairs to my room, took a suitcase out of my closet and threw my things into it. I filled two suitcases and hurried downstairs.

"When am I leaving?" I asked my 'mom'

"As soon as Kent comes home from work." She replied. Kent is my so called 'father', we both hate each other.

I sighed. 'Dad' would come back in a couple minutes. I walked back up to my room to make sure I didn't forget anything.

"My drawing book? I thought I packed that..." I walked to my bed and picked up the book. It was open to the page where I drew the characters of black butler. I put it back on my bed to put away later and looked out the window.

I lived in the country so there wasn't much to see except for the vast fields of plants. "Huh?..." I thought I saw something red flash across the road. "Maybe it was a car?" I rubbed my eyes and sat down on my bed. "It isn't..." I flipped to the page in my drawing book where I drew Grell. "I've been watching too much Kuroshitsuji..."

I heard the door open and 'mom' came in. "Kent is home, get your things." I shoved my drawing book into my suitcase and ran downstairs with my bags. I ran to the car without looking at or greeting Kent and got in.

'Mom' drove to the airport and when I got out I heard her say "Good riddance..."

Its been a while since I last saw aunt Avery... The last time I saw her as at my mother's funeral. She didn't speak to anybody for a few months after her sister died.

"Let's see..." I looked at the the ticket that 'mom' gave me. "She should be over there..."

Suddenly I felt hands being put over my eyes "Guess who?" I heard a voice that I assumed the hands belonged to say.

"I don't know... who?" I replied. This had better no be some pervert...

"You don't know your own brother's voice?" The hands covering my eyes were removed and I saw a boy who looked almost exactly like me. He had messy yet attractive platinum blonde hair that went down to his chin, he was wearing jeans with a black hoodie, and he had brown eyes that almost looked red. I know those eyes anywhere.

"Elliot?"

And, finished! That took a while. Hopefully this is better than my last attempt!


	2. Chapter 2, The Halford Manor

Second chapter is out! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana! Not me!

-Elliot POV-

"Elliot?" Ace asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

Ace's dark green eyes eyes widened in surprise. Wait, weren't they a different color the last time I saw her?

"Ace what happened to your eyes?" I asked.

"Well, people made fun of me because of my eye color... so I decided to wear contacts." She said while shifting her feet nervously.

"I see... Anyway, Aunt Avery is waiting for you. Follow me please." I said. I turned around and began walking.

"Hey, Elliot, where have you been these past 10 years?" I heard her ask from behind me.

"I've been staying with Aunt Avery, I needed to think about some things..."

-Ace's POV-

"I needed to think about some things..." He said. For 10 years?!

"Oh..." Was all I could say.

Elliot suddenly stopped and I almost bumped into him. In front of us was a beautiful woman with reddish brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She was wearing a long black dress that stopped a few inches above her ankles, black gloves, and a matching hat.

"Aunt Avery?" I asked. She smiled.

"Ace... It has been a while..." She said.

"Well then," my brother said "the plane is this way." I followed him and when we arrived, I couldn't help but stare at it. This was a private jet!

"E-Elliot? Are you sure this the right plane?" I asked. He nodded and led me into the jet. Just how rich is Auntie Avery?!

We boarded the plane and sat down. I put my bags in the empty seat next to me.

"So, Ace, How have you been?" Avery asked.

"Well, I've been fine. My foster parents hate me though." I replied. Avery looked angry for a moment. "So how have you been?" I said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I have been doing well." She replied. We sat in silence for most of the ride except for when Elliot would try to start a conversation that I usually ended in a few words.

-LE TIME SKIP-

We arrived in England when it was dark and Eliot helped me carry my bags to the car that was waiting for us.

"The Halford manor, please." Aunt Avery said.

The man began driving and in about an hour we arrived. I knew Aunt Avery was wealthy by the way my foster parents talked about her, but I didn't think she was this rich! The walls of the manor were painted in a light brown and the floor was a tan color.

"Welcome back, Miss Halford!" I heard a someone say. I turned around and saw a young woman who I assumed was employed here said. "Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Ace, my niece." Avery replied.

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly.

"Oh! Miss Halford talks about you alot!, I'm Emily!" She said while smiling. "Miss Halford told me that you would be coming today, you will be staying with Mister Elliot!" Emily said

Emily brought me to Elliot's room and helped me carry my bags. The walls were painted black with cream an silver accents. The carpet was the same cream color as the wall accents and his bed hal silky black sheets on it.

"The bathroom is throught that door, and Miss Halford's room is right across from here!" She said.

I set my things down on the floor and began unpacking. I pulled out a pair of pajamas, my phone, and some shampoo, body wash, and conditioner. I walked to the bathroom and my eyes widened instantly. The bathroom was huge! It was bigger than the bedroom I had at my foster parent's house. (Though my bedroom was small...)

I took a quick bath and dried off with a fluffy white towel. I put the pajamas that I brought with me on and put my damp hair in a ponytail. I took out my green contacts, revealing my eyes to be a lavender color.

"Ace, when you're done Aunt Avery wants to see you." I heard Elliot say.

"Okay." I replied. I put my contacts into their case, walked to Aunt Avery's room, and knocked. "Avery? It's Ace. You wanted to see me?"

"Come in." I heard her say.

I walked into her room and saw her sitting at a small table with Elliot. Her room was painted pink (Almost red) with light brown wood flooring.

"Sit down, please." She said.

I sat next to Elliot.

"So, how do you like your new home?" She asked

"It's wonderful! Everything is different and those jerks aren't here." (The jerks being Ace's foster parents.)

She smiled. "I'm glad you like it." She looked up at the clock. It read 11:06. "Well then, I think it's time we all retired. Good night." She said. She began cleaning up what was on the table and she stopped. "Ace, I almost forgot." She picked up something that was made of silver and walked over to me. "Your mother would have wanted you to have this." She said while handing it to me. It was a charm that was two swords arranged so that they looked like an X on a gold necklace chain.

"Thank you!" I said as I hugged her. Elliot and I went back to his bedroom, and we both slept together (Don't get the wrong idea! They are siblings!) like when we were little.

Okay! I hope this is enough for now. I was reading some of the manga and I felt like writing, so there you have it!

Thank you for reading this, it really means a lot to me.

Have a virtual cookie!


	3. 3, Welcome to wherever it is you are!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. why else would I be on fanfiction? I only own Ace, Elliot, Avery, and any other OCs I added.

* * *

**-Elliot's POV-**

Ace was silently sleeping. "How am I supposed to tell her?" I whispered to myself. I sighed and got out of bed.

"She'll find out soon." Someone said. I looked toward where the voice was coming from.

"Avery, I didn't notice you came in." I said. Avery looked at Ace and sighed.

"We won't be able to hide it from her much longer... You've felt it too, haven't you?" I nodded.

"Someone in this mansion is not who they seem to be." I said.

**-Ace's POV-**

_Ngh... Too bright..._

I heard Shiver playing on my phone from the night stand next to me. (Her phones alarm is Shiver- The GazettE)

_It's too early to wake up..._

I slammed my hand onto my cracked phone screen and opened my eyes. I couldn't see because my bangs were in my eyes so I swept them to the side.

"What time is it...?" I heard Elliot ask from next to me.

"9:55." I replied, sitting up.

He sat up too and stretched. I guess he likes sleeping late too.

"What song was that anyway?" He asked.

"Its a song from an ani- err, TV show I watch." I stopped myself from saying anime since tons of people disapprove of otakus. Elliot shrugged.

"So, Ace, last night I was thinking." He said as he got of bed, "Since we haven't done anything together for quite a while, do you want to go with me to the old mansion thats around here? Some people say it's haunted."

I got out of bed. "Sure, I love supernatural stuff!" Elliot smiled. I went to the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the morning so that Elliot had his privacy. When I came out, I was shocked at how similarly dressed Elliot and I were. Elliot was wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt with a grey buttoned vest, jeans, fingerless gloves, and high tops while I wore a white short sleeved shirt with an unzipped denim vest, jeans, boots, my green contacts, black striped arm warmers, and had my hair in a low messy bun. Some of my hair was about the length of Elliot's that I left out of the bun, making my hair look like his. Elliot seemed surprised too.

"Well, we probably shouldn't be keeping Aunt Avery waiting." He finally said as he held out his hand for me. I took it and followed him.

It triggered a memory.

**-Flashback in 3rd person-**

_"Elliot! Help!" A small girl who looked no more than 4 years old was backing away from a rather large spider in front of her. She tripped over a small rock and fell backwards. The spider was suddenly crushed by a small boy that looked almost exactly like her._

_"There." He said as he looked down at the girl who was still on the ground and held out his hand. "Don't worry, it's dead now. Anyway, lets hurry, we shouldn't keep mommy waiting." The little girl smiled, took his hand, and he helped her up._

_"There you two are!" A woman with the same hair as the two children exclaimed. She stood up and held her arms open to embrace them._

**-End Flashback, back to Ace's POV-**

Elliot led me down the down the stairs to the dining room where we saw Auntie Avery reading a book.

"Good morning Ace, Elliot." She said, smiling.

"Good morning!" We both said in unison. We sat down and ate french toast for breakfast. My eyes widened a bit once I saw how much he had eaten. He must have noticed I was staring at him because he turned around to look at me.

"Wha? I nike dem." He said with his mouth almost full. Aunt Avery chuckled and Elliot ate 5 more pieces.

"Oh! Ace, I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends today, they live just down the road." Elliot said, his mouth now free of french toast.

**-Le time skip of DEATH! (Does Grell hand sign)-**

Elliot and I walked along the sidewalk, speaking occasionally. I kicked pebbles and watched birds as we walked. I was never good at conversation but I tried my best to find something interesting to talk about. That didn't work. I also saw another red flash. _I must be going crazy or something..._

"We're here." he said. I looked up and saw a small neighborhood. The houses were large, some were about three quarters of the size of aunt Avery's, and there was a small park to the side. Elliot pointed at a group of people about our age that were doing tricks on skateboards and said. " That's them over there, Kat , Corey, Max!" He ran over to them and I followed.

"Hi Elliot! And... Elliot?..." A girl with short red hair asked.

"Hello, Kat. This is my little sister Ace. Ace, this is Katherine. We just call her Kat though." Elliot said.

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister!" A boy with green eyes and black hair said. "I'm Corey!" He grabbed my hand and shook it quickly.

"I'm Max, and not to be rude, but isn't Ace a boys name?" The other boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes asked. He seemed less energetic than the other two.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"She looks exactly like Elli!" Kat said. They all asked me questions that I gave one or two word answers to while looking at the ground.

"There's no need to be shy," Max said. He looked over at Kat and Corey and sighed. "Unfortunately, they are always this loud."

"I'm sorry! I'm just excited." Kat said while puffing up one of her cheeks and crossing her arms.

"Anyway, Ace and I are going to go to that haunted mansion a few blocks down after the sun starts setting, any of you want to come?" Elliot asked Kat immediately volunteered.

"Okay, Kat! Anyone else?" He turned to face the others.

"I have other plans for this evening." Max said.

"Aww... Oh well, there's always next time, Corey?"

"I-I'd rather not..." He replied. Elliot chuckled and turned to me.

"He's just scared because the last time he went, Elliot, Max, and I scared the shit outta him." Kat whispered to me.

"Well, there's still quite a bit of time before evening. Kat, how about we show Ace around?" Elliot said.

"Sure!" Kat said. She grabbed my hand and we started walking. "Over there is Corey's house, Max's, mines the tan one with the brown roof all the the way at the end of the road." She pointed to a black house with a skull painted on the mailbox. "DO NOT go there. Theres some weird old guy who lives there that laughs at almost EVERYTHING." Kat and Elliot showed me the stores that were located a couple streets down. We stayed in town most of the day, went to a restaurant for lunch, and they ended up buying gifts for me.

"Ace, are you sure you like it? If not, I can go get something else..." Elliot said as I looked at the skateboard he got for me. It was made of polished wood with cherry blossoms and the japanese characters for perseverance.

"I love it!" I said, giving him a small smile. What? Smiles are rare for me.

"I didn't know what you liked so..." Kat handed a box to me. "I just bought you a bunch a sweets..." I looked inside the box and my eyes widened slightly. It was filled with huge bags of different kinds of candy and it felt like it could have weighed 50 pounds.

"Anyway, I think we should head back to the manor to get some supplies for the visit, see you there Kat!" Elliot said while grabbing my hand and led me back to the manor. The sun was already starting to set when we arrived.

"Welcome back!" I heard Emily's cheery voice say. Elliot dragged me up to our room and he began packing some bags.

"Elliot, you're packing way to much stuff. We're not staying the night..." I looked at him in question. "Are we?" Elliot just smiled and handed me my bag. "The person who owns the house never comes and doesn't care if people stay there for a bit." I packed some of my things into the bag and zipped it shut.

"Miss Ace and Mister Elliot! I heard that you are going to the old mansion! Can I come? Miss Halford gave me the night off! Pleeeeaaaaase?" Emily asked with her yellowish eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I said. Emily smiled and ran off to get some of her things.

"Anyway, we should hurry. We can't keep Kat waiting." Elliot said. I picked up my bag and ran down the stairs. I would have fallen if Elliot didn't catch me. ("Slow down, Ace!")

"Avery! Ace and I are going out with Kat and Emily!" Elliot yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, when will you be back?" She asked.

"Sometime in the morning, we're staying the night." He shouted back.

"Okay, don't let Ace get lost."

When we got to the door we saw Emily and Kat waiting for us. "Ready to go?" Kat asked.

"Yep!" Elliot and I replied.

**-Time skip of DEATH!-**

"So," I said. "This is it?" We were in front of a large, old, mansion. To be honest, It did kind of look creepy. When we got in, I got the odd feeling that we were being watched.

"I've been here one other time when we were scaring Corey..." Kat mumbled. "It looks even scarier now..."

"Anyone else feel like we are being watched?" I heard Elliot say.

"Well, we should probably take a look around. I heard this place was built in the 1800's or something, so maybe we'll find something interesting?" Emily said.

"Yeah! Maybe we could split up into groups and tell each other what we found later?" Kat suggested. Emily nodded.

"Ace and Elliot could go together, and you and I could go together!" Emily said.

"Okay then! We could all meet back here in about 15 minutes I guess. Don't get lost!" Elliot said. We took our flash lights, split up and Elliot and I headed downstairs.

"I think this room used to be the kitchen..." I said while poking my head through one of the doors.

"Looks like there was a fire in here or something..." Elliot said while pointing his flashlight's beam at the stove.

"Hopefully the residents weren't here when it happened..." I said.

We walked out of the kitchen and continued down the dark hallway until we heard a scream that sounded just like...

"KAT!" Elliot yelled. For a second I thought I saw his eyes flash pink and he pulled me up the stairs. "KAT! Where are you?!" We heard nothing. "EMILY?!" Still nothing.

"Emily! Kat! This isn't funny!" I yelled.

"Come on, Ace. Let's go find them." Elliot tugged on my arm and we heard a laugh. "Who's there?!"

"Elliot, I'm freaking out here..." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you..." Was his reply. I heard someone running towards us and I stepped closer to Elliot.

"Mister Elliot! come quickly! Katherine is hurt!" Emily said. She stopped in front of us, grabbed our hands, and pulled us along. "It isn't much further!" She said. She suddenly stopped in front of a room. "In here!" She said. I opened the door and looked in.

"Kat?" Suddenly I was pushed into the middle of a circle on the ground along with Elliot.

"Emily? What was that for?!" Elliot asked. Emily just smiled. Suddenly, a circle or yellow and orange light surrounded us and I couldn't move. Emily ran away chuckling to herself. My body felt like it was on fire and I screamed. "Ace!" Elliot tried to move toward me but he couldn't, and everything went dark.

* * *

Holy crap, this is a late chapter! Mostly because of teachers that love to overload students with homework, laptop chargers breaking, data corruption, etc. Thank goodness summer vacation is here!

Anyway, I hope you like it! I was surprised to see that some people are actually following and/or favoriting this! Now I feel guilty about writing such a horrible story... But anyway, Arigatou! (That means: Thank you!) I'll try to get some new chapters out quickly to make it up to you. Until next time readers!

Word count: 2,184... How did I do this...

Also, if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me!


	4. Those twins, Confused

The fourth chapter! Once again, thanks for reading this! Ciel, Sebby, and any of the others I may have forgotten to mention will finally appear in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**-Elliot's POV-**

_That bitch! Why didn't I see it before?! It was Emily! My senses must really be dull for me not to have noticed this... When I get my hands on her..._ I tried to reach Ace, but the seal on the ground was holding me down. Suddenly, everything went black...

**-Time skip of DEATH!-**

_So... tired..._

light flooded my vision as I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. I sat up in the bed I was in and looked at my surroundings. _Wait... Ace! Where is Ace!?_ I threw off the covers and ran out of the room into the hallway. Ace had to be here somewhere. I could sense that her soul was close. I threw open a door and let out a sigh of relief when I saw her sleeping. I walked over the the bed she was in and sat by her side. I realized that I was no longer in my regular clothes. I was wearing a nightshirt and my gloves (Thankfully) were still on. I looked down at her neck and let out a sigh of relief when I saw she was wearing the necklace aunt Avery gave her. Avery... I hope she isn't worrying too much... I stroked Ace's hair absent mindlessly as I thought of how Avery would react when she found out we were missing.

**-Ace's POV-**

I felt someone sit beside me. I didn't want to wake up, I was still tired... I suddenly remembered yesterday's events. I quickly opened my eyes. "Elliot?..." I saw Elliot sitting next to me with a worried look on his face. "Elliot, where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know..." He mumbled. I got out of bed, opened up the curtains on the window, and looked outside. There was a large forest and a bunch of ruins of who knows what. Nothing else that caught my eye. I heard the door behind me opened and I turned around. A rather familiar looking butler stood there. _What?! How-?! Am I seeing things again?!_

"I see that the two of you are awake." He said. I stood there and stared at him thinking about if I should be scared or not. "Miss, is there something wrong?" I quickly shook my head no and rushed over to Elliot.

"Elliot, I need to tell you something after this guy leaves..."I whispered. The butler poured two cups of tea and handed one to Elliot and I after telling us what type of blend it was.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhives. And you are?" I tried to put on my best poker face to mask my fear.

"Elliot, and this is Ace..." Elliot said quietly while glaring at Sebastian. Suddenly, I heard an explosion and Elliot and I jumped slightly. Sebastian sighed.

"Forgive me." He said. He bowed and walked away.

"Elliot, that butler... he isn't human." I whispered.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Well, I watch anime. That butler is from an anime called Kuroshitsuji, and that means... well..." I whispered, trying to think of how to tell my brother that we were somehow brought to the 1800's. Sebastian was back in a minute.

"I apologize for that. The young master would like to see you two in his study when you two are ready. I have set out some clothes for you. If you need help, please do not hesitate to ask." Sebastian said. He left the room and closed the door. I looked over at the foot of the bed where the clothes were waiting and examined them. My outfit was a simple green silk dress that was a bit big on me while Elliot had a pair of pants, a white long-sleeved button up shirt, and a green vest. I went behind a screen in the corner of the room to get dressed.

"This dress is much too loose..." I said while trying to keep the neck line from slipping any lower.

"And this is too tight on me..." Elliot said. I walked out from behind the screen and looked at him. The vest and the first 3 buttons of his shirt were undone because it was so tight and I felt my face go red. _'If you need help, please do not hesitate to ask.'_ I remembered Sebastian saying. _I don't feel comfortable asking demons to do things for me._

"E-Elliot, maybe since the dress is too big, and your outfit is too small... we could switch? Like when we were young?" I suggested. Elliot thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not?" He replied.

I went behind the screen and gave him my dress while he gave me his outfit. I put on his outfit, switched out my green contacts for brown ones, and made sure that my bun was out of sight. Elliot used my green contacts, pulled the dress sleeves down to cover his gloves, and wore a fake ponytail. (Do not ask me where he got it! I honestly have no idea.) When we were done, we looked exactly alike.

"Excuse me, Sebastian, we are ready." I said. He opened the door and led us down the hall to a door.

"In here." He said. I knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and, remembering my manners, let Elliot go before me. Ciel Phantomhive was sitting at his desk, sipping a cup of tea. Elliot looked at me for instruction and I mouthed the word "curtsy." He did so and I bowed. Elliot looked up.

"Lord...?" Elliot said while imitating my voice.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel finished.

"Lord Phantomhive, not to be rude, but why are we here?" I asked while imitating Elliot's voice.

"Our maid found you collapsed in the garden." He replied.

**-3 hours earlier-**

"Y-Y-Young master! It would seem that there are some twins collapsed in the garden, yes!" Meirin stuttered.

"Twins?" Ciel said.

"Young master, I will take a look." Sebastian said while bowing and began to follow Meirin.

"Right over there by that tree!" She said while pointing. The chef and gardener were already over there. Sebastian walked over and saw two platinum blonde twins.

"You three, you can go back to your jobs. I will take care of this." He said. Upon closer examination he found that one was male and the other was female. A lady wearing trousers? He thought. He looked at the gloves on the boys hand and his eyes narrowed. He carefully removed the gloves and saw a pentagram on the back on his left hand. (I'll try to put a link to a picture of it on my profile. As soon as I find it...)

**-In the present-**

"Erm... Lord Phantomhive, I haven't the slightest idea how we ended up there... All I remember was walking around a house and then waking up here..." I said.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'm Ace and this is my big brother Elliot." Elliot said.

"Well then, Elliot, Ace, would you mind telling me where your house is? I'll have Sebastian prepare a carriage." Ciel said. I looked to Elliot for guidance but he had no idea what to say either.

"Actually, Lord Phantomhive," I began, "we... kind of... aren't from here...?"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Um, uhh, " Is it okay to tell him that we aren't from this time period?

"My si- I mean, brother and I are from a different time." Elliot said. So direct! Ciel looked a bit shocked and looked at Sebastian.

"Well, that would explain the clothes." Sebastian said.

"And, I've seen stranger..." Ciel mumbled.

"Uh, you aren't going to question us?" I asked, confused.

"Well, the story is a bit far fetched..." Ciel said. "Do you have proof?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ace, go see if you can find your bag, I think I put your phone in it." I said. Elliot went back to the room we were in previously, came back with my smartphone in hand, and gave it to me. "Thank you." I said and I turned on the phone. Ciel watched as the screen lit up. "Try it." I said while holding it out to him. "Just tap the screen." I instructed. Ciel tapped my pinball game icon and watched in amazement as the screen changed.

"Is this enough proof?" Elliot asked. Ciel nodded as he tried to see how my phone worked. After about fifteen minutes of trying to figure it out he gave up, handed it back to me, and thought for a moment.

"Since you aren't from here, I guess you'll need a place to stay. You may stay here as guests." Ciel said. _Thank you._

"Young master." Sebastian said while leaning down toward Ciel. He whispered something in his ear and Ciel nodded. "Miss Ace, may I speak with you for a moment?" Sebastian said while looking at Elliot. Elliot nodded and followed Sebastian to another room, leaving Ciel and I alone.

**-Where Sebastian and Elliot were in Elliot's POV-**

Sebastian closed the door behind them and turned to face me.

"You are Mister Elliot, correct?" He asked. I wasn't surprised that he knew.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"First, you are wearing your gloves, Just keeping them out of sight, second, you don't feel as human as her." He said. I looked up at his crimson orbs and my eyes narrowed.

"You aren't human either..." I said while looking closer. "A demon?" I asked. He just watched me. "Why are you staring at me like I'm an alien or something?" I asked while frowning.

"You're only half demon." Sebastian said. I nodded.

"It's not THAT odd, is it?"

"I've never seen a half breed before." He replied. I sighed.

"Please, don't tell Ace. She doesn't know yet... And if she did..." I trailed off.

**-Back to Ace and Ciel, Ace's POV-**

I waited for what seemed like forever, shifting around under Ciel's gaze.

"You aren't Elliot, are you?" He finally said.

"Yep. I'm Ace." I said. "How'd you find out?"

"Simple, my butler told me, Elliot almost called you his sister and, well..." he glanced at my chest for a moment. My face heated up immediately.

"H-Hentai!" I yelled. Ciel had a confused look and his face and I ran out of the room and shut the door behind me. I looked up and saw Elliot trying to contain his laughter and Sebastian looking slightly confused.

Later, Ciel sent Sebastian, Elliot (Who was still in drag), and I out to the town to buy a few outfits until he could call the tailor and also so that we wouldn't have to to cross dress and so our clothing would fit in with this era.

**-Time skip of DEATH!-**

"I don't remember seeing anything like this..." Ace mumbled to herself.

She held up a corset and tried to figure out how to use it.

"Oh well..."

Ace sighed, grabbed the dress off the bed (Pale blue with white accents), and walked behind the screen.

**-(And here, I realized that I was writing in 3rd person... I'm such a baka... Switching to Ace's POV...)-**

I didn't understand the 19th century undergarments so I just grabbed some 21st century ones from my bag. My eyes hurt from falling asleep in my contacts so I combed my bangs over them so they would stay hidden and kept my hair in the bun. There was a knock at the door so I walked over to open it.

"The young master will be having a guest over today, so-"

_**CRASH**_

"Excuse me, miss." Sebastian said while bowing and walking out into the hallway.

"That was probably Meirin..." I mumbled, recalling the time I watched the anime. Oh yeah! I hadn't met the servants yet! I walked downstairs and followed the voices of Elliot and Sebastian.

* * *

I don't know why I made them cross dress. Anyway, for those of you that don't know:

Baka can mean stupid, moron, or idiot.

Hentai can mean weird or pervert.

Also, I didn't spend much time editing this chapter. Sorry if there was anything odd...

Word count: 2,111


End file.
